Schluckauf
by Winnie-Fred
Summary: Harry Potter hat Schluckauf. Draco Malfoy will ihn loswerden und versucht alles, damit dem Schluckauf der Gar ausgemacht wird... Wirklich alles.
1. Chapter 1

Der Schluckauf (lat. singultus Schluchzen, Schlucken) ist eine reflektorische Einatmungsbewegung (Kontraktion) des Zwerchfells, wobei die Einatmung durch plötzlichen Stimmritzenverschluss unterbrochen wird. Dadurch entsteht ein hörbares Geräusch.

**Schluckauf Part One **

Oh nein... nein... neinneinnein...

Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein?!

Panisch starrte Harry seine Armbanduhr an.

Malfoy würde ihn umbringen...

Harry löste seine Schreibfeder von seiner Backe, untersuchte sein Gesicht im Spiegel auf Tintenrückstände und versuchte ruhig zu bleiben. Er war ohnehin zu spät. Selbst wenn er sprinten würde, könnte er es nicht mehr rechtzeitig in die Bibliothek schaffen.

Er packte seine Lernbücher, das Mäppchen mit den Kugelschreibern, die er von Hermine zu seinem letzten Geburtstag geschenkt bekommen hatte, einen Apfel und den Schreibblock in die Tasche, warf einen letzten Blick in den Spiegel und stöhnte.

Seine Haare würden sich nie bändigen lassen, dachte er und zupfte an einzelnen, ziemlich widerspenstigen Strähnen herum, ließ es dann aber sein, da es seiner Meinung nach nur noch schlimmer wurde.

Genervt über sich selbst, schnappte sich Harry seine Umhängetasche und verschwand aus dem Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum. Da heute Sonntag und somit eigentlich ein lernfreier Tag war, befanden sich so gut, wie keine Schüler auf Hogwarts. Die wenigen, die noch da waren, befanden sich wahrscheinlich alle am See und amüsierten sich, während Harry seine Zaubertrankarbeit schreiben durfte.

Er konnte nicht einmal mehr seinen ganzen Frust auf Snape schieben, denn Slughorn war ja nun ihr Zaubertranklehrer. Dieser war nicht zwingend schlecht, mit Sicherheit besser als Severus Snape, aber er hätte nicht erwartet an einem Sonntag in den Frühjahrsferien, wo alle an die frische Luft gingen, um auszuspannen und einfach Ferien zu haben, lernen zu müssen.

Und daran war noch nicht einmal Draco Malfoy Schuld gewesen. Sicher hatte er auch etwas anderes geplant gehabt, als mit seinem „Liebling" einen Aufsatz zu schreiben.

Slughorn musste ihnen allen einen Partner aufdrücken, damit die Teamarbeit ein wenig gefördert würde. Aber das war wieder typisch. Alle anderen vergnügten sich und hatten bereits ihre Arbeiten, selbst Ron, der das Glück hatte mit Parvati Patil zusammen arbeiten zu dürfen, hatte diese Aufgabe schon erledigt. An Hermine wollte er gar nicht erst denken.

So machte er sich missmutig auf den Weg in die Bibliothek, wo sein Zaubertrankpartner ihn mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit schon „sehnlichst" erwarten würde.

Und dann, kurz bevor er um die Ecke in die Bibliothek bog, passierte es...

„Hicks!"

Hatte er denn nur Pech heute? Zuerst schlief er bis in die Puppen und verpasste somit das Frühstück und kam dann auch noch zum Mittagessen zu spät. Dann musste er diesen beknackten Aufsatz über die Überfunktion der Disanthus Blüte schreiben, über der er auch prompt eingeschlafen war, da er einfach zu viel geschlafen hatte. Jetzt würde er auch noch zu spät zu der Verabredung kommen. Und ausgerechnet in diesem Moment bekam er Schluckauf. Das war ja wieder klasse!

Draco würde ihn umbringen.

Verzweifelt suchte er alle Reihen nach dem arroganten blonden Jungen ab. Er musste jedoch bis zur letzten Reihe gehen, um den Slytherin auf dem Fensterbrett sitzend, mit einem Quidditchbuch in der Hand vorzufinden. Anscheinend hatte Draco nicht bemerkt, wie jemand durch die Türen gehetzt kam, da er nicht reagierte, als Harry sich ihm näherte.

„Du bist zu spät", sagte Draco, erhob seinen Blick jedoch nicht von seinem Buch.

Er unterdrückte den Schluckauf. „Verschlafen", brachte er schließlich heraus, als sich dieser nicht wirklich unterdrücken ließ.

Er legte sein Buch auf das Fensterbrett und machte das Fenster weit auf. „Das habe ich bereits gemerkt", antwortete Draco, während er die Luft einatmete, die schon gewaltig nach Sommer schmeckte. „Gibt es einen Grund?"

„Ich bin eingeschlafen."

„Einen guten Grund."

„Das ist die Wahr-hicks-heit!"

Eine blonde Augenbraue hob sich und zwei nebelgraue Augen sahen ihn amüsiert an. „Hast du getrunken?", erkundigte er sich nach einer Weile, nachdem Harry sich auf den Stuhl vor ihm setzte.

Er blickte ihn verwirrt an. „Bitte?"

„Ob du getrunken hast, will ich wissen."

„Ich habe Schluck-hicks-auf."

Vorsichtig stellte Draco das Quidditchbuch wieder in das Regal. „Wie lange hast du ihn schon?"

„Kurz bevor ich –hicks- in die Bibliothek gekommen bin", erklärte Harry und fuhr sich genervt durch die Haare. „Das war wieder –hicks- klar...", murmelte er.

„Wenn du glaubst, dass dich dieser Schluckauf vor dem Aufsatz retten kann, Freundchen, hast du dich geschnitten", verkündete Draco. „Nicht einmal ein Beinbruch hätte dich davor bewahrt."

„Gut zu wissen –hicks- dann brauche ich mich erst gar nicht die Treppe herunter-hicks-fliegen lassen", erwiderte Harry und packte sein Schreibzeug aus.

Verwundert blickte Draco den roten Kugelschreiber an. „Was ist das?" fragte er schließlich.

„Ein Kugelschreiber."

„Was macht er?"

„Man kann damit schreiben."

„Auf Pergament?"

„Auf alles, was du Lust hast", erklärte Harry und versuchte ein Schmunzeln zu unterdrücken. Es war irgendwie lustig, dass Malfoy nicht wusste, was ein Kugelschreiber war.

„Auf wirklich alles?", wiederholte Draco und im nächsten Moment hatte er auch schon Harrys rechte Hand in der Gewalt und bevor Harry wusste, wie ihm geschah, war darauf ein kleines blaues Herz gemalt worden.

Überrascht starrte er Draco an. „Was sollte das?", fragte er und betrachtete das kleine Herz auf seinem Handrücken.

„Du sagtest, er schreibt auf alles", antwortete dieser und grinste.

„Aber ich meinte –hicks- nicht, dass du auf mir schreiben sollst", lachte Harry. Es war sogar ziemlich lustig, dass Malfoy nicht wusste, was ein Kugelschreiber war.

„So etwas habe ich noch nie gehabt", sagte Draco staunend und es kam Harry so vor, als ob sich vor ihm kein 17 Jähriger Junge, sondern ein 6 Jähriger Junge befinden würde.

„Ich –hicks- habe noch einen grünen bei mir. Den kannste haben", verkündete Harry und kramte in seiner Tasche nach den restlichen Kugelschreibern, die Hermine ihm geschenkt hatte. Schließlich war es ein ganzes Set, mit vielen verschiedenen Farben gewesen und einen Grünen musste es auch geben.

„Und wann muss ich die Tinte nachfüllen?", fragte er und untersuchte den Kuli skeptisch nach einer Öffnung, in der man die Tinte füllen konnte.

„Das ist ja das gute", sagte Harry. „Das –hicks- musst du gar nicht. Keine nervigen Tintenfinger, keine Kleckse, kein –hicks- Schmieren mehr."

„Kann er kaputt gehen?"

„Alles kann kaputt gehen, Malfoy –hicks- auch ein Kuli hält nicht ewig."

„Kuli?"

„Kugelschreiberkurz-hicks-form", sagte Harry und reichte Draco den grünen Kugelschreiber.

Prüfend sah er den grünen Stift an. „Und wie lange hält so ein Kuli?"

„Bis die Farbe in seinem –hicks- Speicher aufgebraucht ist."

„Interessant", war das Einzige, was Draco nach diesem Geschenk herausbrachte. Anscheinend schenkte man ihm nicht oft so etwas. Vorsichtig steckte er den grünen Kugelschreiber in seine Tasche und zog ein dickes Buch hervor. „Damit wollen wir anfangen", verkündete er und schob es Harry unter die Nase.

„Das sollen wir alles –hicks- durcharbeiten? Heute?"

„Nein", stöhnte Draco. „Es steht nicht viel drin, aber das Wichtigste enthält es."

„Du –hicks- hast es also schon gelesen?", fragte Harry und öffnete den Wälzer zögernd. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass Draco das alles bereits durchgearbeitet hatte.

„Wen du mich so fragst... Ja, das habe ich."

„Und?"

„Lies es selbst, dann weißt du was ich meine."

Verärgert blätterte er in dem Buch herum, ehe Draco ihm, nachdem Harry schier verzweifelt wäre, weil er sie nicht fand, die Seite verriet, die er lesen sollte.

Eigentlich dachte Draco, dass er jetzt ein bisschen Ruhe haben würde, ehe sie sich an den Aufsatz machen würden. Doch weit gefehlt. Dieser Schluckauf, den Harry hatte, schien schlimmer zu werden. Oder es fiel Draco nur besonders auf.

Es war zum Verrückwerden. Immer wenn er gerade dachte, dass es aufgehört hatte, kamen auf einmal zwei Hickser hintereinander und alles ging wieder los. Dieser Schluckauf machte ihn wahnsinnig. Der war wie eine Fliege im Schlafzimmer oder ein tropfender Wasserhahn. Draco musste etwas dagegen tun. Seine eigene geistige Gesundheit hing davon ab.

Plötzlich ließ er einen lauten Schrei los. Das konnte er getrost machen, da Madam Pince in Hogsmead einkaufen war. Also konnte ihn deswegen keiner mehr rechtfertigen.

Neben ihm zuckte Harry erschrocken zusammen. „Malfoy! Was zum Henker sollte das?!"

Erwartungsvoll beobachtete er den schwarzhaarigen Jungen.

Als er bemerkte, was Draco damit bewirken wollte, war der ganze Zorn wieder verflogen. „Mich einfach so –hicks- zu erschrecken", murmelte Harry und ließ sich wieder auf dem Stuhl nieder. „Davon geht der Schluck-hicks-auf bei mir nicht weg."

„Halt die Luft an", schlug Draco vor.

Harry hob überrascht seine Augenbrauen, schob das Buch von sich weg, da Draco nicht einfach so aufgeben würde und konzentrierte sich. Er versuchte gleichmäßig ein und auszuatmen, wurde immer wieder vom Schluckauf unterbrochen und hielt die Luft an.

Nach gut einer Minute, und jeder Menge Luft, die er dank des Hicksens verschluckt hatte, war der Schluckauf nicht weg.

„Spann die Bauchmuskulatur an."

„Ich soll was?!"

„Zieh dein T-Shirt aus!", befahl Draco missmutig und zog Harry von Sitz hoch.

„WAS?!", brachte Harry staunend heraus und ehe er sich versah, stand er schon halb nackt in der Bibliothek vor dem Slytherin. Er wollte sich lieber nicht ausmalen, was Ron von diesem Szenario denken würde.

„Spann deine Bauchmuskulatur an, Potter!"

„Warum?!"

„Vielleicht entspannt sich dein Zwerchfell somit und der Schluckauf verschwindet!"

Verwundert tat er genau das, was Draco von ihm verlangte. In jeder anderen Situation hätte er dem Slytherin gesagt, dass er ihn mal kreuzweise könnte, aber ihn machte dieses ewige Hicksen selbst langsam verrückt.

Behutsam legte Draco seine flache Hand auf Harrys Bauch und fühlte, ob er auch wirklich anspannte. Man könnte es auch ohne sehen, da Harry einen Waschbrettbauch hatte, aber Draco wollte auf Nummer sicher gehen.

Als er die weiche Hand auf seinem Bauch spürte, überkam ihn ein Schauer, der direkt in seinen Magen ging und es kam ihm so vor, als ob von Dracos Hand Wellen ausgehen würden oder Schmetterlinge, die genau dort zum Flügelschlagen anfingen. Man sollte nicht meinen, dass Draco kalte Hände hatte, auch wenn Harry dass immer angenommen hatte. Eigentlich war sie sogar ziemlich warm. Beinahe schon brennend.

Nein. Harry wollte sicherlich nicht wissen, was Ron denken würde, wenn er sie so sehen würde. Harry halbnackt und Malfoy seine Hand auf dessen Bauch.

„Besser?", erkundigte sich Draco vorsichtig.

Ein Hickser bestätigte, dass es nicht besser geworden war. Genervt nahm Draco seine Hand wieder zu sich und Harry überkam ein neuer Schauer.

„Wann hast du das letzte Mal Schimmel gesehen?", fragte Draco wie aus heiterem Himmel.

„Wann habe ich was?"

„Schimmel gesehen?"

„Pferd oder Pilz?"

„Das ist Jacke, wie Hose."

„Ist es nicht, denn das eine ist definitiv ekliger."

„Da bin ich mir nicht sicher."

„Du willst mir doch nicht weiß machen, dass du Schimmel an den Wänden dem Pferd vorziehen würdest?"

„Ich hasse weiße Pferde."

„Ich mag Pferde auch nicht besonders, aber ich finde sie noch besser, als Schimmelpilz."

„Du kannst jedoch durch beides sterben."

„Ich habe noch nie gehört, dass jemand an Schimmelpilz gestorben ist."

„Das heißt aber nicht, dass es nicht doch jemand ist."

„Diese Diskussion ist--- Moment mal" Harry blickte den blonden Jungen schief an. „Du versuchst mich abzulenken."

„Möglich" antwortete Draco schulterzuckend und wartete gespannt.

Doch ein einziges „Hicks" zerstörte alle Hoffnungen.

TBC...

Winnie: Diese Idee mit dem Kugelschreiber-  
Draco verärgert: War wirklich unter aller Würde! Wieso muss ich mich über so einen bescheuerten Kugelmaler freuen? Ich bin ein Malfoy!  
Winnie genervt: Du würdest dich auch über ein Klinextaschentuch freuen, Draco!  
Draco überlegt: Hast du eines?  
Winnie stöhnt: Malfoys... überreicht Dray ein Klinextaschentuch  
Draco freut sich wie ein Honigkuchenpferd


	2. Chapter 2

Der Schluckauf (lat. singultus Schluchzen, Schlucken) ist eine reflektorische Einatmungsbewegung (Kontraktion) des Zwerchfells, wobei die Einatmung durch plötzlichen Stimmritzenverschluss unterbrochen wird. Dadurch entsteht ein hörbares Geräusch.

**Schluckauf Part Two**

„Das bringt doch alles nichts", stöhnte Harry frustriert „Der Schluckauf hat sich an mich –hicks- gewöhnt..."

Draco zückte seinen Zauberstab „Soll ich ihn dir vielleicht wegzaubern?", fragte er skeptisch.

Harry zuckte zusammen und wich einen Schritt zurück „Lieber nicht", antwortete er leicht zögernd. Er wollte Draco lieber nichts mit seinem Körper machen lassen...

Sofort steckte er seinen Zauberstab wieder in seine Hosentasche „Ist sowieso nicht erlaubt", versicherte Draco ihm schulterzuckend „Pomfrey hat's verboten"

Seufzend wollte Harry sich gerade auf der Tischkante niederlassen, als eine Hand seinen Arm packte und ihn wegzog.

„Komm mit!", befahl Draco und zog ihn hinter sich her, von der Arbeit weg und hinaus aus der Bücherei.

„Verdammt!", zischte Harry verärgert „Was zum Henker -hicks- machst du eigentlich und wo zum Henker ziehst du mich hin?! Wir müssen zufälligerweise -hicks- noch einen Aufsatz schreiben!"

„Den habe ich schon geschrieben", gab Draco zurück, als er in rasender Geschwindigkeit in einen Gang einbog.

Harry hatte es gerade noch geschafft, um die Ecke zu biegen, ohne an ihr hängen zu bleiben „Du hast—Was?", fragte er perplex „Warum?!"

„Ich habe den Aufsatz schon geschrieben", wiederholte Draco ungeduldig „Oder hast du wirklich geglaubt, dass ich MEINE Bewertung in DEINE Hände gebe?! Deine Unterrichtsbeiträge sind grottenschlecht! Davon lasse ich mir meine Note nicht versauen!", sagte er sauer „Du bist eine Niete in Zaubertränke!"

„So schlecht bin ich nicht", versuchte sich Harry zu verteidigen „Ich -hicks- bin besser als Neville"

„Jeder ist besser als Neville", erwiderte Draco und hob eine Augenbraue „Das ist keine Kunst"

Grummelnd wurde Harry um sechs weitere Ecken gezogen, ehe Draco vor einer Holztüre stoppte, die Harry noch nie gesehen hatte, obwohl er eigentlich schon lange an der Schule war „Wo sind wir?!", zischte er gleichzeitig verwundert und verärgert „Und was -hicks- machen wir hier?"

Draco ließ seinen Arm los und klopfte drei Mal an „Wir starten ein Schluckaufexekutionsmanöver!", sagte er energisch „Auf das der Schluckauf vernichtet werde!"

Fassungslos sah er den blonden Jungen an. War Malfoy verrückt geworden?

Dann ging die Türe auf und ein kleiner Hauself mit pinkfarbenen Socken und einem quietschgelben T-Shirt stand vor ihnen. Mit tennisballgroßen Augen sah es auf Harry und dann auf Draco „Master Malfoy", quietschte sie vergnügt „Schön, dass Sie uns mal wieder besuchen"

„Tag auch, Ally, können wir reinkommen?", fragte Draco höflich und Harry fegte es fast von den Füßen. Malfoy war freundlich zu einem Hauselfen?! Freundlich? Und höflich? War er krank? Hatte er Fieber?

Fieberhaft grübelte Harry über eine sinnvolle und einleuchtende Erklärung für dieses total unnormale Verhalten von Draco. Er war wohl wirklich verrückt geworden...

„Wir würden uns freuen", sagte die Elfe glücklich und ging einen Schritt zur Seite „Will Master Malfoy nicht eintreten? Hat Master Malfoy Hunger? Kann Ally Master Malfoy helfen?", erkundigte sie sich begierig, nachdem Draco und Harry Platz genommen hatten. Sie saßen auf Hockern an einem großen Holztisch an dem die Elfen wohl das Essen zubereiten mussten.

Draco überlegte kurz „Wir bräuchten Würfelzucker, ein kleines Glas Apfelessig, eine Scheibe trockenes Brot", sagte er „Und etwas Speiseeis wäre nicht schlecht, möglichst Schokolade", fügte er nach einer Minute hinzu, als die Hauselfen schon fleißig dabei waren alles zusammenzutragen.

Staunend sah er den Elfen zu. Aus allen möglichen Schränken und Kühlschränken zogen sie die Sachen hervor, um die Draco sie gebeten hatten. Aus Schränken, in denen fremde Obstbäume blühten, aus einer riesigen Gefriertruhe, die, als Harry einen zweiten Blick hineinwarf, wie der Nordpol aussah, ein kleiner Hauself musste aus dem Hogwartsgarten kommen, da er frische Äpfel bei sich hatte und es gab einen breiten Schrank mit Gewürzen, Ölen und Essigen.

Fünf Minuten war alles vor Draco drapiert worden. Er bedankte sich bei ihnen und bat sie wieder an die Arbeit zu gehen, um das Abendessen vorzubereiten „Sie werden sonst immer so aufdringlich, wenn sie nichts zu tun haben", erklärte Draco und erstaunte Harry noch mehr, als der aufstand und zu einem der Glasschränke spazierte.

„Du darfst dir doch nicht -hicks- einfach so etwas nehmen", sagte Harry entsetzt.

„Doch, das darf ich", erwiderte Draco trotzig und machte demonstrativ die Türen auf „Nicht war Ally?"

Die kleine Elfe tauchte neben Harry auf und nickte begeistert „Master Malfoy ist Stammgast und Ally und die anderen freuen sich immer riesig, wenn Master Malfoy sie besucht und Ally Master Malfoy bedienen kann"

Harry starrte die Elfe mit den pinkfarbenen Socken fassungslos an.

„Master Malfoy besucht uns oft", erzählte die Elfe aufgeregt „Er kann machen was er will"

Draco kam mit einem zwei Gläsern Wasser zurück „Da hörst du es, Potter"

„Es hören und -hicks- es glauben", sagte Harry vorsichtig, nachdem Ally wieder verschwunden war „Sind zwei paar Schu-hicks-he"

„Denk' von mir aus, was du willst", sagte Draco und schob Harry das Glas Apfelessig hin „Aber trink das hier, wenn du denkst"

Harry blickte das Glas skeptisch an „Warum?"

„Damit ich sehe, wie du dich ekelst!", zischte Draco ungeduldig.

„Warum?!"

„Ich wusste schon immer, dass du begriffsstutzig bist", stöhnte er „Aber so blöd bist auch nur du!" Er hielt ihm das Glas unter die Nase „Du sollst trinken, damit der Schluckauf vielleicht endlich weggeht!"

Widerwillig nahm Harry das Glas mit der hellgelben Flüssigkeit in die Hand, betrachtete es skeptisch und nach reichlicher Überlegung und einem schmerzhaften Fußtritt von Draco, trank er das Glas mit einem Schluck auf.

„Uäääh", brach es aus ihm heraus, als ihn ein Schauer überkam.

Draco musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen „So widerlich, hm?", erkundigte er sich mit gespieltem Ernst.

„Ja, so widerlich...", grummelte Harry und versuchte gleichmäßig zu atmen, vielleicht ging dieser verdammte Schluckauf ja mit Essig endlich weg.

Doch dem war nicht so. Er hickste keine zehn Sekunden nachdem er das leere Glas abgestellt hatte. Draco musste sich schrecklich zusammenreisen, dass er Harry den Mund nicht einfach zuzauberte, wie sein Vater es bei seiner Mutter immer gemacht hatte, wenn sie ihn ohne jeglichen Grund anschrie.

Draco schnappte sich eine trockene Scheibe Weißbrot und überreichte sie Harry.

„Was soll ich damit?", fragte Harry verwirrt und starrte das Stückchen Weißbrot überrascht an „Vögel füttern?"

Verärgert warf Draco ihm einen Blick zu der sagte „Iss oder stirb und stell keine so doofen Fragen"

Missmutig schnappte sich Harry die Scheibe Weißbrot und kaute an dieser herum. Er konnte sich nicht helfen, aber dieses Verhalten von Draco machte ihn nervös. Zuerst zog er Harry aus, dann musste er die Aufgaben nicht mehr machen und jetzt sorgte sich Draco darum, dass Harry diesen Schluckauf loswurde. Es war alles ziemlich ungewöhnlich. Und diese Scheibe Weißbrot schmeckte nach gar nichts.

„Hilft's?", erkundigte sich Draco. Mit großen Augen starrte er Harry an und wartete gespannt darauf, dass er Schluckauf aufhören würde.

Aber der Schluckauf ließ Harry nicht los. Der war wie ein Blutegel, wenn er sich einmal festgesetzt hatte, würde er so schnell nicht weggehen „Nein", sagte Harry langsam „Ich glaube –hicks- der Schluckauf hat sich in mir festge-hick-setzt"

Draco war der Verzweiflung ziemlich nahe, als er Harry hicksen hörte. Dieser verfluchte Schluckauf! Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein, wieso war der denn so hartnäckig? Er hatte doch fast alles versucht, was sonst immer geholfen hatte. Essig, Ablenkung, Erschrecken, sogar die Anspannung der Bauchmuskulatur. Nichts half. Er würde zu härteren Mitteln greifen müssen.

Wortlos schob er Harry, der nun einem Häuflein Elend glich, ein Stück Würfelzucker zu.

Kritisch beäugte er das weiße Würfelchen, wagte es aber nicht etwas zu sagen, in der Angst, er könnte Draco noch weiter verärgern und schob das Stückchen Zucker auf seine Zunge. Draco wollte ihm eigentlich nur helfen, was allein eigentlich schon Anlass zur Sorge geben müsste, aber wenn dieser Schluckauf endlich aufhören würde, würde er sogar Dracos Hilfe beanspruchen.

„Spürst du die Wirkung?", fragte Draco und beobachtete den lutschenden Harry mit argwöhnischem Augen „Fühlt es sich ruhiger an?"

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Lutsch weiter...", grummelte Draco und warf sich mit dem Oberkörper auf den Tisch „Und um Himmels willen", fügte er ungehalten hinzu, als er seinen Kopf hob, um Harry in die Augen zu sehen „Hör endlich auf, mich so anzustarren, als würde ich mich jeden Moment in ein Frettchen verwandeln, das werde ich nämlich nicht"

Harry wandte seinen Blick von dem Jungen mit den nebelgrauen Augen ab und versuchte sich auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren, um nicht immer wieder daran denken zu müssen, warum Draco ihm half und warum zum Henker er plötzlich so nervös in dessen Gegenwart wurde.

Harry spürte, wie sich der Zucker langsam in seinem Mund verteilte und wie sich die Kristalle auf seiner Zunge auflösten. Doch der Schluckauf war selbst, nachdem er schon keinen Zucker mehr schmecken konnte, noch da.

„Du bist der erste Mensch, Potter", zischte Draco und warf seine Arme verärgert in die Luft „Bei dem sich der Schluckauf so festgesetzt hat!" Er schüttelte seinen Kopf „Man könnte glatt meinen, dass er sich in dich verknallt hat, weil er gar nicht mehr weggehen will"

Erstaunt sah er ihn an „Schluckauf kann sich nicht verknallen", schmunzelte Harry und wunderte sich, wie Draco auf so etwas Absurdes kommen konnte. Schluckauf soll sich verknallen... Also wirklich.

„Das sagt man doch nur so!", schrie Draco sauer „Bist du denn nur blöd?!"

Harrys Mund formte sich zu einem „Oh" als ob er verstanden hätte, was Draco meinte, doch nachdem er die Stirn in Falten legte, wusste Draco, dass es nicht so war.

„Schon gut", sagte er erschöpft „Lass gut sein..."

„Ich bin nicht –hicks- blöd", murmelte Harry schmollend „Und Schluckauf verknallt sich –hicks- nicht einfach so in mich"

Draco hatte Mühe sich zu beherrschen und ihm nicht eine zu knallen. Er war sich zwar sicher, dass Harry es verdiente, aber ob der Schluckauf davon weggehen würde, da war er sich nicht sicher. Und schließlich wollte er es nicht mit dem „Wehe du krümmst Harry auch nur ein einziges Haar" Club aufnehmen müssen.

Er stand auf und holte das Eis aus der Gefriertruhe, wo Ally es für ihn bereitgestellt hatte, damit es nicht schmolz, und schob es zu Harry, der die Schüssel mit Eis überrascht ansah.

„Frag nicht", raunzte Draco und löffelte ohne ein weiteres Wort darüber zu verlieren sein Schokoladeneis.

Harry schnappte sich seinen Löffel und begann sein Eis, das nach Erdbeere schmeckte, zu lutschen. Er traute sich erst gar nicht zu Draco zu sehen, wie der sein Eis aß. Es war ja wohl wirklich nichts außergewöhnliches, wenn ein Junge an seinem Löffel lutschte, als ob es--- Nein, es war wirklich nichts besonderes... Aber die Art und Weise, wie Draco seine Zunge über den Löffel gleiten ließ--- und seine Lippen--- Es war doch nur MALFOY!

Überrascht, dass seine Hormone für einen Moment die Oberhand gewannen, blieb Harry sein Eis im Hals stecken und er begann zu husten. Dracos Kopf schnellte nach oben und als er Harry husten hörte, war er im nächsten Moment neben ihm, um diesem auf den Rücken zu klopfen.

„Geht's wieder?", fragte er leise und ließ seine Hand auf Harrys Schulter liegen.

Harry konnte aus den Augenwinkeln sehen, wie besorgt Draco aussah und richtete sich augenblicklich auf „Mir geht's schon besser", brachte Harry hustend heraus.

Mit wachsamen Augen setzte sich Draco zurück auf seinen Platz. Harry war schon hellblau angelaufen, das war gar nicht gut, dachte Draco sich. Wenn Harry nun keine Luft mehr bekommen hätte? Und er wäre Schuld gewesen... Sicher, er hatte es sich schon oft vorgestellt, wie es wäre, Harry Potter umzubringen, vor allem, weil der Kerl ihn wirklich den letzten Nerv raubte, aber als Harry ihn letztes Jahr so furchtbar verwundet hatte, hatte er viel nachdenken müssen und war zu dem Entschluss gelangt, dass es schrecklich langweilig sein würde, ohne so eine elende Nervbacke, wie Potter. Es wäre nicht mehr das Gleiche.

„Danke", keuchte Harry dankbar und sah auf sein Eis „Willst du meines noch?", erkundigte er sich und verblüffte Draco mit diesem Vorschlag, dass dieser ihm mit großen Augen und offenem Mund anstarrte „Was hast du denn?"

Draco brachte kein Wort heraus. Das einzige was er machen konnte, war zu nicken und ein „Danke", herauszubringen, als Harry ihm sein Eis überließ.

Stillschweigend löffelte Draco sein Schokoeis und das Eis von Harry, der demonstrativ in alle anderen Richtungen sah, um ihm nicht beim Eisessen zusehen zu müssen. Es würde keinen Guten Eindruck machen, wenn er den Jungen, den er am Meisten verabscheute, mit sehnsüchtigem Blicken ansah und dabei aufpassen musste nicht zu sabbern.

„Und?", fragte Draco nach einer Weile „Wie geht's dem Schluckauf?"

Harry horchte in sich hinein und wartete.

Doch ein einziges „Hicks" zerstörte alle Hoffnungen.

TBC

Winnie evilgrin: Hormone, die die Oberhand gewinnen... Daraus lässt sich noch viel machen...  
Harry starrt sie verängstigt an: Was hast du denn vor?  
Winnie guckt ihn unschuldig an: Wieso? Was sollte ich den vorhaben, Harry?  
Harry runzelt die Stirn: Ich seh's dir doch an!  
Draco lugt über Harrys Schulter und nickt: Sie hat schon wieder diesen Gesichtsausdruck  
Winnie grinst: Welchen Gesichtsausdruck?  
Harry zuckt zusammen: SLASH! Das ist der Slashgesichtsausdruck!!!  
Draco stöhnt: WAS? Nicht schon wieder.  
Winnie zuckt die Schultern: Was wollt ihr schon dagegen machen?  
Harry und Draco sehen sich an und nicken.   
Winnie verwirrt: Jungs? Hallo? Was habt ihr denn vor? Nein! Lasst mich runter! Nicht! Ich will nicht in den Schrank unter die Treppe! Bitte nicht...

7


	3. Chapter 3

Der Schluckauf (lat. singultus Schluchzen, Schlucken) ist eine reflektorische Einatmungsbewegung (Kontraktion) des Zwerchfells, wobei die Einatmung durch plötzlichen Stimmritzenverschluss unterbrochen wird. Dadurch entsteht ein hörbares Geräusch. Schluckauf Part 3 

Draco stieß ein frustriertes Stöhnen zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor. „Also nicht besser", murmelte er. „Das habe ich mir schon fast gedacht."

Jetzt erst sah Harry ihn seit langer Zeit wieder an. Er hatte versucht den blonden Jungen nicht unbedingt beim Eisessen zu beobachten, der hätte es bestimmt nicht gewollt, wenn man ihm beim Essen zusah. „Ja und?", fragte er. „Was machen wir jetzt?"

Er stand auf. „Zuerst einmal verschwinden wir hier aus der Küche", sagte Draco und legte die Eisschalen in die Spüle. „Dann besorgen wir dir ein neues T-Shirt. Den Hauselfen mag es gefallen haben, aber McGonagall kriegt 'nen Anfall und quittiert ihren Job, wenn sie dich sieht", sagte er mit einem Schmunzeln. „Und das wollen wir doch nicht."

Langsam sah Harry an sich herunter. Tatsächlich! Er hatte kein T-Shirt an. Das war ihm gar nicht aufgefallen. Mit einem Mal fühlte er sich richtig nackt. Dieser verdammte Malfoy! Wieso schaffte er es immer wieder, ihn so bloßzustellen... und dieses Mal meinte er es wörtlich.

Harry hatte sich -mental- strickt dagegen geweigert, ihn „Draco" zu nennen. Nicht mal in seinen Gedanken. Er versuchte eine derartige Namens- und Charakteränderung erst gar nicht in Frage kommen zu lassen. Aber je öfter er über ihn als „Malfoy" nachdachte, um so öfter rutschte ihm „Draco" heraus. Entweder hatte er einfach nicht die Ausdauer es sich wieder abzugewöhnen, oder sein Inneres weigerte sich dagegen.

„Nein", sagte er schließlich und folgte Draco aus der Küche, nachdem sich dieser von Ally verabschiedet hatte. „Das wollen wir nicht."

„Siehst du", sagte Draco und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter, worauf ein weiterer Hickser folgte. Genervt stöhnte er auf. „Hier was wir also machen werden: Du gehst in deinen Schlafzimmer, holst dir ein T-Shirt, schreibst Granger und Weasley, dass du noch länger lernst, ich weiß nämlich genau, dass sie dich sonst suchen werden, das wäre typisch für diese zwei Nullen, Autsch! Potter! Wenn du mir noch einmal einen Rempler geben solltest, dann-"

„Hör auf –hicks- meine Freunde zu beleidigen!", sagte Harry und starrte ihn mit verschränkten Armen an. „Ich sage ja auch ni-hicks-nicht, dass Crabbe und Goyle, deine zwei -hicks- Gorillas, mit einer Erdnuss im Kopf gesegnet sind, obwohl es -hicks- durchaus der Wahrheit entspricht."

Draco unterdrückte ein Grinsen. „Du hast deinen Standpunkt klargemacht", sagte er und ging weiter in Richtung Große Halle. „Hol dir ein T-Shirt, schreib einen Zettel und komm dann einfach zur großen Treppe, die zum Astronomieturm hinaufführt."

Harry blieb stehen. „Warum?", fragte er geschockt. Der Astronomieturm hatte einen ziemlich schlechten Ruf, dass nur Liebespaare sich dort aufhielten. Dort konnten sie in Ruhe—

„Dort sind wir ungestört", sagte Draco verschwörerisch und wackelte vielsagend mit seinen Augenbrauen.

Das meinte Draco doch nicht etwa ernst... Harry lief ein Schaudern über den Rücken und er verzog sein Gesicht. Das konnte Draco gar nicht ernst meinen, oder?

„Wie meinst du das?", wollte Harry wissen. Er wollte lieber auf Nummer sicher gehen, denn von Draco Malfoy war ihm schon einiges zu Ohren gekommen. Nächtliche Orgien am See, Nacktschwimmen im Winter, Bungeejumping von Nordturm, Schlittschuhlaufen und diese Gerüchte, seine angeblichen Affären.

Mit wem Malfoy schon alles etwas gehabt haben sollte, für Harry waren diese Sachen einfach so irrwitzig, dass es ihm wirklich schwer viel auch nur eines davon zu glauben.

Mit Pansy Parkinson, die diese Gerüchte durch ihr Verhalten Malfoy gegenüber nicht unbedingt zum Schweigen brachte.

Mit Seamus Finnigan, den man zu keinem Geständnis bringen konnte, weder positiv, noch negativ. Er sagte einfach nichts.

Mit Charlie Weasley, dem diesjährigen Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Lehrer. Ron dementierte es zwar, aber immer wenn Harry Draco erwischte, wie dieser gedankenverloren in Richtung Charlie sah, schlichen sich leise Zweifel in seine Gedanken.

Mit Krumm, der ihm in den letzten Weihnachtsferien einen Besuch abstattete und Ron beinahe zur Weißglut trieb, weil dieser auch versuchte mit Hermine anzubändeln.

Und nicht zuletzt die unglaubliche Geschichte, dass Malfoy etwas mit Vain dem Bassisten der Band „The Weird Sisters" hatte. Aber Harry konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Malfoy selbst dieses Gerücht glaubte. Es war einfach zu abgedreht.

„Harry? – Bodenkontrolle an Harry Potter. Erde an Harry", rief Draco und fuchtelte mit seiner Hand vor Harrys Nase herum. „Kannst du mich hören?"

Harry kehrte blinzelnd wieder in die Realität zurück. „Oh", sagte er langsam. „Entschuldige"

Draco sah ihn verwirrt an, nickte aber. „Du bist entschuldigt. Nur wenn du in Zukunft weggehen solltest, nimm doch bitte deinen Körper mit."

Das brachte Harry unfreiwillig zum Grinsen.

„Dann sehen wir uns nachher", verkündete Draco. Er warf noch einen letzten Blick auf den hicksenden Harry und verschwand um die Ecke. „Und sei pünktlich!", konnte man es noch in dem Gang hallen hören.

Nun, dachte Draco, als er die Türe zum Astronomieturm aufschloss, immerhin war er aufgetaucht, wenn auch ein bisschen später, als ausgemacht gewesen war. „Warum bist du eigentlich schon wieder zu spät gekommen?", wollte er wissen. „Und sag jetzt nicht wieder, dass du Schluckauf hast, das weiß ich nämlich und hat schon beim ersten Mal als Ausrede nicht gezogen"

Er schluckte das Hicksen hinunter und verschluckte sich dabei. „Ich hatte noch etwas aufzuräumen", versuchte er zu lügen, doch als Draco ihn mit einem ungläubigen Blick strafte, räusperte er sich hastig. „Fein, okay –hicks- der Brief an Ron und Hermine ist etwas länger –hicks- geworden, als ich gedacht hatte, –hicks- zufrieden?"

„Das nicht unbedingt", sagte Draco und machte die Tür hinter ihnen zu, nachdem Harry zögerlich über die Schwelle getreten ist. „Aber ich denke, dass ich gegen diese gegenseitige Abhängigkeit nicht wirklich etwas machen kann, oder?"

„Nein", stimmte Harry ihm mit einem verdutzten Gesichtsausdruck zu. „Nicht wirklich"

Er schmunzelte, als er die Türe abschloss. „Das dachte ich mir." Er verstaute den Schlüssel wieder in seiner Hosentasche und trat in den großen, kreisrunden Raum. Draco breitete seine Arme aus, wie ein Zirkusdirektor, der versucht einen Löwen dazu zu bewegen, durch den gefährlichen Feuerreifen zu springen. „Aber jetzt komm, komm, wir wollen anfangen."

Harry warf kurzen Blick aus den Augenwinkeln auf die abgeschlossene Türe, ehe er von Draco in die Mitte des Raumes und die Mitte des großen ornamentalen Mosaikkreises gezogen wurde. „Womit denn?"

Draco ließ kurz seine Hand los. „Mit dem Trinken", antwortete er und schob den Vorhang am Fenster vorbei, wo er drei Flaschen Feuerwhisky hervorholte. „Ich hoffe du hast heute schon etwas gegessen."

Harry überlegte. „Ja, warum?", fragte er leicht verwirrt.

„Wirklich." Draco blickte skeptisch zu ihm „Was denn?"

„Eine Scheibe –hicks- Weißbrot und etwas Erdbeereis."

Ein überdurchschnittlich großes Grinsen erschien auf Dracos Gesicht. „Dann ist ja gut", sagte er lächelnd. Er packte Harrys Hand und drückte ihn auf die Kissen, die am Fenster aufgebaut waren. Es ähnelte einer großen Liegewiese.

Harry ließ sich zurückfallen und atmete auf. Es war wirklich eigenartig und auf monströse Weise beunruhigend, was Draco alles machte, um den Schluckauf loszuwerden. Er selbst bemerkte das Hicksen schon beinahe nicht mehr.

Draco holte sich eine Flasche und zwei Gläser, in die er rasch den dunkelbraunen, etwas zähflüssigen Feuerwhiskey kippte und eines der Gläser Harry gab. „Hier. Trink das", ordnete er an. „Und stell um Himmels Willen keine Fragen."

Harry starrte das Glas an. „Warum?"

Es folgte ein langes und ausgiebiges Zähneknirschen von Draco. „Hörst du mir eigentlich zu, wenn ich etwas sage, oder geht das zum einen Ohr rein, dreht dort einen Looping und kommt beim anderen Ohr wieder raus?!"

Er kaute auf seiner Unterlippe herum, antwortete jedoch nichts.

Stumm schüttelte Draco seinen Kopf. Er erhob sein Glas, um Anzustoßen und wies Harry mit einem strengen Blick an das Gleiche zu tun. „Auf mich."

„Auf dich?"

„Ja, auf mich und meine Fähigkeiten den Schluckauf zu vernichten."

„Kurz und knackig", murmelte Harry. Sie stießen an und mit einem angewiderten Gesichtsausdruck sah er zuerst Draco zu, wie er sein Glas leerte, ehe er – nachdem Draco ihm erneut einen strengen Blick zuwarf – sein eigenes Glas austrank.

Wie Feuer brannte sich der Whiskey die Kehle hinunter und verteilte sich innerhalb weniger Sekunden in seinem ganzen Körper, er spürte es sogar noch in den Fingerspitzen.

„Whoa", brachte Harry gerade noch heraus, als ihn ein Husten überrollte.

Draco atmete tief durch. „Was für ein Feuer", sagte er tonlos. Dann schenkte er sich selbst und Harry wieder ein. „Hoffentlich geht es heute nicht aus."

„Ja", erwiderte Harry. „Hicks- Hoffentlich."

Selbst nach einer halben Stunde wollte das Feuer nicht ausgehen und langsam bekam Harry Probleme sich auf das Trinken zu konzentrieren. Er hatte ja schon seine Schwierigkeiten sich auf das Hicksen zu konzentrieren, dachte er sich und auf seiner Stirn erschienen Denkfalten. Wieso musste er sich auf den Schluckauf konzentrieren, wenn er doch versuchte ihn loszuwerden? Es schüttelte ihn. Er hatte schon eindeutig zu viel getrunken. Er versuchte sich aufzusetzen. Einen Schneidersitz bekam er nach dem zweiten Versuch nicht mehr ganz hin, deswegen rutschte er so weit an Draco hin, dass er sich an ihn anlehnen konnte, um nicht umzufallen.

„Das", fing Harry an und stöhnte. „Das hassu wirklich gut hinbekomm, Draco."

Draco kippte den Inhalt in seinen Mund und stellte das leere Glas neben die beinahe leere Feuerwhiskeyflasche. „Danke", sagte er „Dasiss echt lieb von dir." Er konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. „Echt"

„Lieb", wiederholte Harry und wollte seinen Ohren nicht trauen. „Der Schluchauf is imma noch nich weg." Ein Hicksen verdeutlichte seine Misere. „Was willssu jetzt machen?"

„Ich werde es weitaversuchen", sagte Draco energisch und schubste Harry um. Danach stand er auf und öffnete das Fenster. Ein paar Male atmete er tief durch und schloss es gleich wieder.

„Warum", fragte Harry sauer und schaffte es dieses Mal nicht mehr aus eigener Kraft sich aufzusetzen „Hassu das gemacht?"

„Leg dich hin."

Aus den Augenwinkeln starrte er Draco überrascht an. „Was?"

Draco kniete sich zu ihm hin. „Hab ich nich gesagt, du solls keine Fragen stellen?"

Harry nickte.

„Dann leg dich hin", befahl Draco noch einmal. „Und zwar Pronto." Er schubste Harry um und bewegte dessen Arme und Beine so, dass er ausgestreckt auf dem Rücken lag. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde wunderte er sich, warum Harry sich nicht wehrte, aber als er Draco mit einem beinahe schon glückseligen Lächeln ansah, war ihm der Grund schlagartig wieder bewusst geworden.

„Du hass schöne Augen", nuschelte Harry und starrte Draco unverhohlen in die Augen „So komisch –hicks- plaugrau... wie Rauch... –hicks- oder noch besser, wie Nebell." Er seufzte. „Wirklich schön."

Draco unterdrückte ein Stöhnen. „Wenn du dich morgen an alles erinnern kannst, was du heute von dir gibst, wirst du sowohl mich, als auch dich hassen", sagte er und hob eine Augenbraue.

Entsetzt schüttelte Harry seinen Kopf. „Das könnte ich nie", lallte er.

„Mich hassen?"

Er nickte. „Ich hab dich –hicks- nur nicht gern"

„Das beruhigt mich ungemein", sagte Draco tonlos. „Versuch jetzt mal gleichmäßig zu atmen."

Harry lachte.

„Versuch es wenigstens."

Er zog eine Grimasse und glotzte mit großen Augen an die Decke.

Doch das Hicksen ließ nicht nach. Es wurde einfach nicht weniger. Im Gegenteil. Dracos kam es schon fast so vor, als ob es in geringeren Abständen kommen würde. Er stöhnte. „Okay", sagte er mit einem Hauch Resignation in der Stimme. „Einen Versuch war es wert."

Harrys Augenlider wurden immer schwerer.

„Nicht einschlafen", forderte Draco ihn auf, nachdem er sich über Harry gebeugt hatte und seine Backen gezwickt hatte.

Widerwillig öffnete Harry seine Augen „Warum?"

„Hab ich nicht gesagt, keine Fragen?"

„Ups", sagte er. „'Tschuldigung"

„Schon gut", erwiderte Draco. Dann kam ihm auf einmal eine Idee. „Zieh deine Beine an", sagte er und hielt seine Hand mahnend hoch. „Mach es einfach."

Harry zog seine Beine an.

Langsam krabbelte Draco vorbei an den flauschigen Kissen und kniete sich an Harrys Fußende hin, also was früher einmal sein Fußende gewesen und derzeitig sein Hintern war. Er beugte sich ein wenig nach vorne und drückte mit aller Kraft Harrys Beine auf seine Brust.

Verwirrt und ziemlich atemlos versuchte Harry seine etwas konfusen Gedanken zu ordnen. Warum half ihm Draco? Wenn Ron und Hermine ihn so sehen würden, sie würden ohnmächtig werden. Wieso war es so eigenartig, dass Draco beinahe auf ihm drauf lag? Und warum fühlte es sich nicht schlecht, sondern auf eine abstruse Weise gut an? Mit einem Mal wurde es immer schwerer das Hicksen aus seinen Gedanken und die Spannung in seinem Körper zu halten. Er hatte keine Kraft mehr die Beine zusammenzuhalten.

Plötzlich, mit einem lauten „Uff" landete Draco zwischen Harrys Beinen, auf seinem Körper und – Harry hatte es kaum für möglich gehalten – es wurde noch schwerer zu atmen. Wenn er ehrlich war, traute er es sich auch gar nicht mehr.

Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben wusste Draco nicht, was er sagen sollte. Merlin, das war ihm noch nie passiert, sonst hatte er immer genau die passenden Wort in seinem Sinn, aber in diesem Moment waren anscheinend alle Sinne beschäftigt, sich zu fragen, wie es sich wohl anfühlen würde, Harry zu küssen. Könnte er den Schluckauf spüren? Oder schmecken?

„Was machst du?", flüsterte Harry, als Draco mit seinem Gesicht immer näher kam.

„Halt einfach still", flüsterte Draco zurück und küsste Harry. Es war, als ob alle Sinne auf einmal in Flammen aufgehen würden. Er konnte Harry riechen, fühlen, schmecken. Selbst den Schluckauf meinte er schmecken zu können, einen leicht bittersüßen Geschmack, der sich auf seiner Zunge explosionsartig ausgebreitet hat.

Harrys Hände verirrten sich in Dracos samtweichen Haaren und nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeiten, hörte Draco auf ihn zu küssen und sah ihn atemlos an. „Was ist?", fragte Harry leise. „Was hast du?"

„Nichts", murmelte Draco. „Gar nichts."

Auf einmal begann sich etwas in Harrys Hose zu regen. Verunsichert starrte er an sich hinunter. Seine Hose vibrierte.

Ein unglaublich breites Grinsen breitete sich auf Dracos Gesicht auf „Freut sich da jemand?", fragte er amüsiert.

„Das ist mein Zauberstab."

„Da bin ich mir fast sicher."

Harry versuchte sich aufzusetzen. Er schob Draco so weit von sich herunter, dass dieser zwar immer noch zwischen seinen Beinen saß, aber nicht mehr auf Harry. „Ich hab ihn vorher so verzaubert, dass er sich rührt, wenn jemand in unsere Nähe – warte mal", sagte Harry und horchte in sich hinein. „Der Schluckauf." Er wartete einige Sekunden. „Er ist weg", sagte er.

Überrascht glotzte Draco Harrys Brust an. Es gab kein Hicksen.

Harry lächelte ihn glücklich an. „Wie kann ich dir das nur danken?"

Keck sah er Harry an. „Och", sagte er. „Ich wüsste da schon." Er stockte.

„Draco", fragte Harry beunruhigt. „Was hast du?"

„Bitte nicht", murmelte Draco fassungslos.

Und hickste.

„Na–hicks-hein!", rief er und verzog angewidert sein Gesicht.

„Anscheinend ist der Schluckauf auf dich übergegangen", sagte Harry lachend.

„Das finde ich nicht wi–hicks-tzig!"

Harry lachte. Er bekam schon fast keine Luft mehr, weil er so heftig lachte.

„Gar nicht wi–hicks-tzig!"

Dracos Gesicht brachte Harry nur noch mehr zum Lachen. Tränen liefen ihm herunter.

Er zog einen Schmollmund. „Nicht wi–hicks-tzig", murmelte Draco beleidigt, als Harry vor Lachen nach hinten überkippte und sich kugelte.

Ende!

Winnie schmollt: Das fand ich gar nicht lustig, ihr beiden grummelt Mich da einfach so alleine im Schrank unter der Treppe zu lassen!

Draco grinst: Da hattest du wenigstens mal Zeit für dich…

Harry wirft Draco einen eindeutig zweideutigen Blick zu und zwinkert.

Winnie zutiefst geschockt: Ich würde so etwas nie machen!

Harry nickt wissend: Davon kann man blind werden.

Draco linke Augenbraue hebt: Deswegen trägst du auch eine Brille, nicht wahr Harry?

Harry weiß wieder einmal nicht, worum es geht, stimmt ihm einfach zu

Winnie schüttelt resignierend ihren Kopf: Was würde ich nur ohne euch zwei machen?

Draco überlegt: Ein zufriedenes, glückliches Leben mit deinem Freund führen, wenn du einen hättest?

Winnie stöhnt: Womit habe ich das nur verdient?!  
Harry: Jeder bekommt genau das, was er verdient.

Draco: Weise Worte von jemandem, der es nicht besser wissen kann...

Winnie grummelt: Ihr werdet euch wundern, was ich euch noch alles antun kann... Transvestiten, Gelage, Trinksprüche, Zungenküsse murmelt wirres Zeug Sexorgien, Stringtangas, Nippelpiercing, Bungee-jumping...

Draco sieht Harry an und beide schauen verunsichert zu Winnie, die immer noch vor sich hin brabbelt: Winnie?

Mit einem irren Kichern schließt sich Winnie in ihr Zimmer ein und wenige Sekunden später hört man bereits wie der Computer hochfährt.

Harry ängstlich: Winnie?

Draco: Winifred? Was machst du da? Winnie!? WINIFRED!!!

9


End file.
